1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle rear-view mirror assemblies for vehicles, particularly cars, which, at times, are used for towing caravans or trailers and which may be extended from an inner position for normal rear viewing into an outer position to permit rear viewing when the vehicle is towing a caravan or trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Caravan or trailer mirrors in which the driver's field of view can be extended from a normal rear viewing position to a position which permits rear viewing when the vehicle is towing a caravan or trailer are known. In one mirror construction the mirror supporting arm is made in two telescoping parts but such mirrors are expensive to make. In another construction disclosed in British Patent Specification No. 871,782, the mirror supporting arm is made in two parts which are hinged together but such mirrors are unsightly. A further mirror construction comprising two arms is disclosed in British Patent Specification No. 794,962 but this construction is complicated and is expensive to make.
Mirrors which clip on to normal rear view mirrors and replacement extension arms are also known to extend the driver's field of view beyond a caravan or trailer being towed by the vehicle but these clip-on mirrors and extension arms are easily lost.
Rear-view mirrors which are swingable towards the vehicle from an outer normal rear viewing position are also known from Bristish Patent Specification No's. 658,679, 1,162,618 and 1,278,865 but such mirrors are not suitable also for use as a caravan or trailer mirror.